1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of information handling system display presentations, and more particularly to a system and method for configuring an information handling system to present stereoscopic images.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems are continuing to morph from enterprise devices that support business activities to entertainment devices that perform a number of entertainment functions. For example, portable information handling systems have an integrated display, speaker system and battery that allow presentation of audiovisual entertainment information in locations that do not have convenient access to power or fixed peripheral devices. End users often listen to music played from CD optical media or stored in a hard disk drive in one or more different formats. Similarly, end users often view movies played from DVD of Blu-ray Disk (BD) optical media or stored in a hard disk drive. Networking capabilities allow end users to download and play music and/or movies from various network locations in a variety of formats. Web pages downloaded with a web browser often include audiovisual content which is automatically presented to an end user. More recently, information handling systems have taken on roles traditionally assumed by televisions. For example, information handling systems present information in high definition television that is received from HDMI interfaces standardized in accordance with an HDMI specification. Digital television signals are communicated in compressed formats or uncompressed formats, such as DTV formats defined by EIA/CEA-861B standards.
Improved storage devices and network communication speeds have made the presentation of high definition images more practical on information handling systems. One example is the use of Blu-ray Disc (BD) players to present high definition movies with special effects. Stereoscopic images are created with a variety techniques that manipulate the presentation of images at a display. Different techniques for creating stereoscopic 3D images include information with different types of formats depending upon how the stereoscopic images are created at the display. Although consumer electronic devices comply with EIA/CEA standards that allow for negotiation of supported resolutions, matching the format of visual information presented at the device with the format used by the device typically involves manual negotiation of formats at the device until a suitable match with the content is found. In some instances, manual selection of a stereoscopic format at a display device will allow presentation of visual information with a degraded resolution because a more exacting match would better present desired images. Manual selection of stereoscopic format at an information handling system or other display device is often confusing to end users and detracts from the audiovisual experience.